Beautiful Innocence
by EeveeAsPie
Summary: Love is... A wonderful thing... Yet it is a horrible thing too... It can drive people into insanity, but it can also bring them out of it... It can unite people, while it can also tear them apart... It can heal, yet it can hurt. Love is... A double-edged sword... Alisa is a android who has to come to terms with these circumstances...
1. Introduction

It had been about a year since Alisa had arrived in Inaba and befriended the Investigation team. She had since grown really close to them and even helped them fight shadows. She had grown especially close to Teddie. It was rare that you would see Alisa without Teddie being close by. Chie would always poke Yosuke and tell him "Hey wouldn't they make a cute couple? I mean, they're practically perfect for each other!" Yosuke always laughed it off but inside, it felt like he was getting stabbed countless times. He wanted he and Alisa to make up the cute couple. He wanted to be the one who was perfect for her. Not him, not that stupid bear, not Teddie. And to Yosuke's advantage, he wasn't the only one who had a problem with this couple. Rise herself had grown feelings towards Teddie. She would always cringe every time she saw Alisa and Teddie together. She hated seeing them enjoying themselves, giggling at each other's jokes. It just made her blood boil. Rise wanted to be with Teddie. She wanted to be the one laughing at his jokes. Not her, not that filthy android, not Alisa.

Yosuke had tried to approach Alisa. The Magician constantly bought her gifts and took her to her favorite places to please her, to try and get her to fall for him. But it wasn't working, ever attempted ending in failure. 'Why?' he constantly asked himself, 'Why don't any of my plans work!?' He knew that answer. Teddie always came out on top. He always had Alisa's priority and it was infuriating Yosuke. He would call Alisa and ask her to hang out but almost every time she would respond "Sorry. Teddie and I are going somewhere. Maybe next time. I have to go. Bye~!" *CLICK* And he would swallow hard. All of this irked him to the utmost degree. He needed to find a way to remove Teddie out of the picture to get rid of that damned bear. A vicious plan popped into his head...

It was getting harder for Rise. She could never get her newly developed crush to herself. The only times they were really together were when they were in the group with the investigation team or they were at school. The Idol wanted to be with him. At lunch she always asked him to hang out with her but he would always tell her "I'm afraid Lissy-chan and I already have plans. But who knows, maybe I'll be free later!" And with that he was gone. All Rise could do was clench her fist in anger and despair. Why couldn't she have him? She needed to find a way to get rid of that uppity robot. And she had just the idea...

It had been a few months since Yosuke and Rise had stopped approaching Alisa and Teddie. No one had thought of it as suspicious, though. One day, Yosuke approached Rise."Yo, Rise-chan! Is it just me or is it that Alisa and Teddie aren't THAT great of a couple..." He scratched the back of his head, hoping that she wouldn't find him strange. "You do too, Yosuke-senpai?!" Rise looked at him with hopeful eyes and Yosuke returned the gaze. The two envious teens struck up a conversation. They kept talking until Yosuke had told Rise about his love for Alisa and Rise did the same. "So I was trying to think of a way to get rid of Teddie, so that Alisa can be mine." Yosuke placed his hands on his hips. "Well, I want to get rid of Alisa, so I can have Teddie all to myself." Rise replied. "Well, how about we team up and make a plan so we can each hook up with the one we want." A devious smirk grew across both of their faces. Rise stuck out her hand and Yosuke took it and shook it. They had struck a deal. Soon Alisa and Teddie's relationship would be no more.


	2. Chapter 1

Alisa turned red as Yosuke's arm pressed against her chest. "Oh, Alisa..." he said. "I just wanna -" "Let me go!" Alisa interrupted. "Not unless you let me into the TV world like the others." "No! You're just gonna kill Teddie!" She was right. In the TV world, Teddie was on the floor in a pool of blood with cuts all over and several knives sticking out of him. "Well just show me them..." A smirk secretly ran across his face. A small screen formed on Alisa's stomach. "There see?" she questioned him. But before she could put it away, Yosuke leaped into the TV. "Oh no..." She watched as she put the TV away. Boosters came out of her back, and the bottom of her shoes. "I have to hurry!" She flew into Junes. "Oh sorry! Excuse me!" she said as she dodged customers on her way to the TV isle. "Finally!" She hovered in front of a large TV, looking around to make sure no one was watching, then flew into it.

"Yosuke leave him alone!" Alisa recognised that voice; it was Chie. "Chie! I'm-" she stopped short. There Yosuke was, with a blade ready to kill Teddie. "No!" She zoomed over and punched Yosuke sending him flying. "What's wrong with you?!" She hovered over to him landing in front of his face. "Stop trying to hurt people!" Alisa said. She ran over to Teddie. "Please stay alive..." She thought to herself. Alisa took off her jacket, wrapped it around Teddie's wounded body, turned on her boosters and flew out of the TV world. "Please stay with me Teddie." she said as she clutched him in her arms. Alisa saw a strange hospital that she had never seen before, but she flew to it. "Excuse me ma'am." The lady behind the counter turned around. "Can you please help my friend... He's dying..." Tears streamed down Alisa's face as the lady looked at her. "Please... He's gonna die..." Her voice wavered and the tears poured out even faster. With sympathy, the lady nodded. "Follow me. Quickly." They walked to a hospital room and Alisa put Teddie onto the bed. A couple minutes later the doctor walked in. "Hello." she greeted Alisa. "I'm Doctor Yukari." She walked over and examined Teddie. "Please-" "I know." Alisa cut the doctor's sentence short. She stood up and walked out of the room. She waited outside the room, pacing back and forth, praying to herself that Teddie would survive. "Miss..." Alisa turned around and faced Doctor Yukari. "He's gonna survive." Alisa's heart fluttered. "Oh thank the gods!" Alisa replied. The doctor told Alisa that Teddie was healing remarkably fast and that, at the rate he was healing, it wouldn't be long before he could go home. Meanwhile at the front desk stood Chie and Kanji. "Hmm..." "What's wrong Chie-senpai?" "Oh I'm fine." she replied. "I was just thinking." All of a sudden, a loud scream echoed from down the hall. "Come on!" said Chie as she and Kanji bolted down the hallway.


	3. Chapter 2

As Chie and Kanji rounded the corner, they encountered the assistant who helped Alisa and Teddie. "Excuse me," Chie said as she and Kanji stopped in front of the woman. Chie caught her breath before resuming her sentence. "Have you seen a girl with-" "Half-pink, half-black hair? Yes I did. She just left a few minutes ago." Having answered their question, the assistant left to continue with her duties. Kanji glanced up at the room ahead of them. "Hey Chie look, it's Teddie!" he pointed in the direction of the room. "You're right!" They ran into the room, and a few minutes later the doctor walked in. "Hello." she greeted the pair, giving them warm smiles. "I'm Doctor Yukari." The pair introduced themselves."I'm Kanji Tatsumi." The bleach-blonde looked to his brunette friend beside him. " I'm Chie Satonaka. This is our friend, Teddie. We're here to check up on him." Dr. Yukari nodded in acknowledgement. She walked toward Teddie. "Get away!" Teddie shouted as he sat up quickly, almost as if it were an instinct. Dr. Yukari backed up. "Get away from me!" Teddie leaped up out of the bed and ran out of the room. In the hallway, he was pinned, tied up, and thrown into a room. The three remaining in the room stood in shock at the sudden outburst. "W-well, it seems like he healed quite quickly..." Dr. Yukari said as she turned to face the two teens in front of her. "I'm so sorry about that." Chie replied. She and Kanji said good-bye and left the hospital assuming their friend had done so. As soon as the coast was clear, the doctor walked into the room that Teddie was thrown into. Teddie squinted his eyes as she removed her disguise. "Rise?!" a gasp of shock came from his mouth as she just chuckled. Why would you do this?" he questioned, burning to know the answer. "Why would I do what?" she replied with a smirk and put her finger to her lips, acting as if she had done nothing and none of this was happening. "Tie me up!" Teddie snapped back. "Oh, I did more than that..." Rise walked behind him and pulled open the curtain that split the room in half. Teddie's eyes widened. "Alisa!" he called out, but it was pointless. There she was; pinned to the table by metal cuffs on her wrists, ankles, and across her waist. And she was unconscious. "What did you do to her?!" Teddie shouted. Rise chuckled. "I just knocked her unconscious..." She paused like she was thinking about something. "And pinned her to a table..." She stroked Alisa's face, taunting Teddie. "Don't touch her!" Teddie cried out. Rise's smile beamed from ear to ear. "Time to find out what she's really like on the inside..." She opened Alisa's main panel, located on her torso. "Stop!" Teddie cried. "Stop... Please leave her alone..." Tears streamed down his face. His pleas were to no avail. Rise put her face next to Alisa's. "Wake up Lissy..." Alisa turned her face. Her eyes slowly opened. "W-What happened?" she uttered out, her words barely audible. Teddie looked up. "Alisa-chan!" Rise gave Teddie a mean look. "Why am I pinned to a table? And why is Teddie-kun tied up?" she looked to her side to at Rise. "R-Rise?! What are you doing here?" Rise pointed to Alisa's main panel the stood up. "Hmm... I wonder what this does..." She pushed a button in the middle of the panel. The panel sparked. "Tch... This isn't good..." Alisa thought to herself. "Lissy..." She looked at Rise. "Let's see if you can handle THIS..." Rise ripped out Alisa's circuit board. "Teddie... h...elp..." A huge spark went off and Alisa shut down. "Lissy-chan?" No response. Teddie started to cry. "LISSY-CHAN!"


	4. Chapter 3

In that moment, something snapped inside of Teddie. His eyes turned purple. "What the-" Rise was in shock as she looked at Teddie. "What?" He chuckled. "Never seen or heard of an alter ego before?" Teddie's nails became longer and sharper and he had used them to cut the rope binding him. "W-What the heck are you?" Rise stepped back with each step he took toward her. "Oh, are you afraid of me now?" Teddie taunted Rise. "Well you should be!" He threw a rather large lab table to the side. Rise flinched at the sound of the table breaking against the wall. "I-I'm sorry!" Rise's eyes were shut tight as tears streamed down her cheeks. Teddie raised his hand, ready to kill Rise. "N-No...p-p-please don't hurt her..." Teddie turned around. There lay Alisa: her eyes half shut and tears streaming down her face. "Lissy..." Teddie said as he lowered his hand. "My poor Lissy..." He walled over to her, picked up her circuit board and put it back into place. Alisa slowly lifted her hand and put it against his face. "Lissy... You can't go..." His eyes looked softly at her. Rise saw this as an opportunity and quietly left through the back door. Teddie's eyes grew softer with each second going by. "T-Teddie I-I-" Her body went limp. "Alisa!" Teddie shook her lifeless body. "ALISA!" He punched a hole into a nearby wall. "Lissy..." He looked towards her body as tears filled his eyes. "LISSY, I'M SORRY!" Tears poured down his cheeks as he rested his head on her collar bone. "Lissy... I'm sorry." His words soft like a feather. He moved his hand along the jagged edges of her circuit board, but then quickly pulled his hand back. Teddie stared at his finger, blood pooling at the top. He turned his hand upside down and let the blood drip onto Alisa's control panel. The blood trickled off of it and onto the ripped wires. A few sparks here and there then a faint gasp of air. "L-Lissy?" Teddie turned his head towards her face to see if she was alive. His eyes grew wide and began to fill with tears. She was breathing but she seemed to be asleep. He used his sleeve to wipe his eyes then picked up Alisa, bridal style, and left the hospital. As Teddie walked, her still in his arms, Alisa began to open her eyes and speak. "Teddie," she said faintly. "Yes, my sweet Lissy?" He kept his eyes straight ahead of him. "Thank you." Alisa said back. "You know I love you right?" Teddie looked into her eyes and smiled. "I love you too." Alisa returned the gaze and smile. Teddie stopped walking so she could stand up. Alisa gazed into his deep purple eyes and pulled him close so that their foreheads and noses were now touching. "You may be an alter ego," Alisa smiled brightly. "But you're the best one I've ever known."

~The End~


End file.
